


The Heart Is A Magical Thing

by EveryoneNeedsAnAlpha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charming Sirius, F/M, Love is in the Air, Multiple chapters, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryoneNeedsAnAlpha/pseuds/EveryoneNeedsAnAlpha
Summary: Marriage law Hermione/Sirius Post War 7th year. The war is won Hermione, Ron, and Harry are just starting to feel their newfound freedoms leading into their last year at Hogwarts. But when the Ministry interferes with a marriage law what can one do? This is M for future chapters! Review for more chapters! I plan to make many chapters!





	1. The New Law

Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry potter or its characters. I just used my imagination for this plot.

Rated M for slightly sexual content and later lemon Chapters! You have been warned! :)

Let me know what you think of the new chapter! Happy Reading!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Heart Is A Magical Thing by Everyone Needs An Alpha

Remus, Sirius, and Dumbledore are alive, post war 7/8th year

Chapter 1: The New Law 

 

Hermione Point Of View

Hermione sat on her bed her nose stuck in a particularly large book, a cool breeze coming through her window in the bedroom she shared with Ginny at the Burrow. She could finally freely feel at peace with the war over, though many were lost she could breathe. Extremely excited for the reopening of her seventh year at Hogwarts!

She had spent a good amount of summer relocating her parents who were more happy to stay in Australia. After settling down on the beaches and discovering the main land there was no want to come back. She felt lucky to be alive with her friends at her side..

" LET'S GET A MOVE ON! WE ARE GOING TO MISS THE TRAIN!" Mrs. Weasley screeched from downstairs scurrying everyone along.

Hermione sighed and shut her book slowly. Her last year…. things would be so different. She didn't know how to feel…relief? Anger? Sadness? Joy? At least she had a future, but she hoped that seeing Hogwarts for the first time did not stir up the nightmare images from the battle. She gathered her things, threw them in the trunk and headed out.

The train ride was quietly pleasant, Harry and Ron playing games of exploding snap, she would watch and smile finally glad there was no more fear.

The next morning after arrival, the Great Hall was a buzz as all the students were receiving their timetables for their up and coming classes. Listening to Ron and Harry deep in conversation over a Quidditch player from the Chuddly Cannons. She shook head with a roll of her eyes.

The hall suddenly burst with noise from the morning post, owls swooping and dropping similar letters in front of most sixth and seventh year students. She had an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach just as a letter landed in front of her. Confusion rang out over the hall. Harry and Ron looked at her in confusion whist they grasped their own letters tearing into the ominous contents.

Slowly she turned the letter over and noticed a very regal red seal from the Ministry of Magic. She tensed and carefully opened the seal and began to read its contents.

 

Dear Miss Hermione Jane Granger,

Due to the low birth rates because of the war, the Ministry of Magic believes that the magical world needs to have more inter-connectedness of blood status to prevent another war speared by hate in the future. Therefore, all witches and wizards between the ages of 16 and 55 are to be married within three weeks' time and produce a minimum of one magical offspring to repopulate the magical community.

All witches and wizards are to have weekly copulations that will be monitored by the ministry. The use of a muggle or wizard birth control can have dire consequences as grave as Azkaban or wand snapping. Every couple must conceive a child within 14 months of the wedding. Failure to do so will be investigated by the ministry and charges will follow.

Couples will be matched by the ministry based off of a matching spell that aligns you with your best match and highest fertility rate. We have found your Husband that can be as closely matched by magic as possible.

Your match is: Sirius Black age 37

Thank you for your cooperation,

Minister of Magic

Cornelius Fudge

Eyes wide, Hermione dropped the letter as if it had burned her. There were shouts of anger and cries of disbelief. Shocked she looked up at Harry and Ron, with a strangled whisper she asked "who were you matched with?"

Ron looked sick like at any moment he would just fall over petrified, with a green tinge to his skin, his hands shaking and his face marked with utter disbelief. Harry looked elated with a face splitting grin. She arched an eyebrow at him "Ginny" he said with a look of complete joy. Ron screamed turning a vibrant purplish red color in rage " I GOT BLOODY LAVENDER BROWN! WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS! I WILL N-

"SILENCE" Dumbledore shouted standing before the chaos, the hall was unnervingly quiet and all eyes peeled to him.

"I know this is shocking news to you all, classes will be cancelled for the day, you will be meeting with your matches today in one hour. I know this is a very awful law and I understand, but please try to make the best of it, as it cannot be repealed" he said with a calm demanding voice but his face held some sadness.

The great hall burst fresh outcry's of injustice. Hermione was shocked how could she be matched with Sirius black and be expected to marry in three weeks' time!? Let alone have a baby, she would still be in school! Or would she have to leave?... it was her last year she had N.E.W.T.S to worry about! How could they pass a law like this stripping them all of their freedom!

Her chest started to constrict and her breathing came rapidly all of the sound faded around her as she stared at the name on her letter…Sirius Orion Black..

The three left the great hall towards the Gryffindor common room. The whole castle was a mess everyone panicking and girls weeping in the corridors. Hermione briefly considered herself lucky Luna was paired with a Belgium wizard who was nearly 55! She was paired with the player of Hogwarts… a real life Casanova bad boy…. And what was she? A mousy bland looking girl with an obsession for books. She wasn't interesting… he must be devastated to be paired with her! 

Her thoughts were running a mile a minute from one insecurity to another. She must have been lost in her thoughts for quiet some time when she heard-

"Hermione?" A deep voice asked with anticipating confidence. She snapped her head to the voice. There he was, standing in front of her not looking the least bit unhappy.

She took his appearance in from his purple dragon hide boots, to his leather pants and a nice vest with a shift underneath that let his tattoos peak out of the top and reach around up his neck. 

He had a well kept goatee and mustache, his hair wavy healthy and velvety. But what got her attention was his smothering grey eyes that sucked the breath right out of her lungs and pinned her with the flames in his eyes like the roaring fire she sat in from of…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas! 

Review for more chapters! 

Happy Reading, hope you liked it!!!!

~Ash


	2. Chapter Two: Sealed Fate

Chapter 2: Sealed Fate

Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry potter or its characters. I just used my imagination for this plot. ….if I did I would own Sirius Black ….sighs

Rated M for slightly sexual content and later lemon Chapters! You have been warned! :)

Reviews please! Open to suggestions to add to the story! Thanks! (AN: Sirius was cleared of all charges; peter didn't escape in 3rd year!)

Let me know what you think of the new chapter! Happy Reading!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Heart Is A Magical Thing by Everyone Needs An Alpha

Chapter 2: Sealed Fate

 

Sirius POV

Sirius stared at the letter from the Ministry in the too quiet kitchen at his Mother's dingy depressing house… how he hated this place. Taking a deep breathe and tearing the seal he began to read knowing that somehow the contents of this letter could seal his fate. But little did he know that would change his lonely existence for the rest of his life.

 

Dear Lord Sirius Orion Black,

Due to the low birthrates because of the war, the Ministry of Magic believes that the magical world needs to have more inter-connectedness of blood status to prevent another war speared by hate in the future. Therefore, all witches and wizards between the ages of 16 and 55 are to be married within three weeks' time and produce a minimum of one magical offspring to repopulate the magical community.

All witches and wizards are to have weekly copulations that will be monitored by the ministry. The use of a muggle or wizard birth control can have dire consequences as grave as Azkaban or wand snapping. Every couple must conceive a child within 14 months of the wedding. Failure to do so will be investigated by the ministry and charges will follow.

Couples will be matched by the ministry based off of a matching spell that aligns you with your best match and highest fertility rate. We have found your wife that can be as closely matched by magic as possible.

Your match is: Hermione Granger, age 17

Thank you for your cooperation,

Minster of Magic  
Cornelius Fudge

The shock of the letter contents seemed to turn his mind to sludge and he could not think. Slowly Sirius ran through a hundred scenarios of what his life could be. He was shocked that they paired him with Hermione though… he wondered what she thought.

Would she think that he was old, and damaged?….. maybe that he had ruined her life. But think in the back of his mind he couldn't help but think that he had struck gold with his match. She was so beautiful and smart, what he liked most was her determination and feistiness.

Mulling over the rest of the contents of the letter he was not upset, how could he be? This could be his second chance at life, he had been waiting for a sign of what he could do with his life. He yearned for a family, not that harry wasn't great, but he wanted to take care of someone, go home to someone, start a family. Being in Azkaban taught him many things one being that he had yet to do anything in life and a family could make Sirius settle down and live life happily… happy?

He hadn't been happy for some time. He remembered how jealous he was when prongs got married and had Harry, he was happy for him of course but so very envious. He considered himself a very lucky wizard.

But all he could think about was the image of him and Hermione having a baby in their arms, teaching his kids how to fly, picnics in the summer, listening to his kid's stories of their latest prank at Hogwarts… Having children to spoil at Christmas something he never really had in his own family…..he smiled…..a family….. something he never thought would happen for him.

Breaking his thoughts Hedwig swooped in with a letter, stroking her he took it and saw that it was from Harry…

 

Padfoot,

By now I guess you got your letter from the Ministry, I got Ginny! Can you believe it? 

Dumbledore said couples will meet within the hour. You can find Hermione in the common room she is upset but hasn't said much. See you soon and BE NICE!

Harry

 

Without another thought, he jumped up and started to make his journey to Hogwarts.

 

Hermione POV

The hour passed by quickly after receiving her letter, lost in her thoughts in front of the raging fire that offered her no comfort. She heard the portrait hole open but could not turn her head to see who had come in.

"Hermione?" A deep voice asked with anticipating confidence. She snapped her head to the voice. There he was, standing in front of her not looking the least bit unhappy.

"Sirius!? I see you received the news?" her voice laced with the plight of tears she had cried for the past hour.

"Hello Love" he stated as his eyes were taking her in leaving nothing unturned. He took in her watery tense smile, red-rimmed eyes, and swollen red nose. 

"It seems we are very compatible, how are you are feeling being matched to me?" his eyes yearning to know her answer and she saw the briefest flash of an emotion across his face… was it fear? How did she feel that she was matched with him?

She let out her breath she didn't realize she was holding, her voice heavy with emotion she said " I am….surprised, I feel as though they have ripped all my decisions from me as well as my future, I'm losing everything Sirius!" she burst into wrecked sobs, finally letting out how she was feeling.

Sirius quickly moved towards her seated on the couch and wrapped his arms around her trying to soothe her, rubbing circles on her back. He himself was in turmoil with her words.

She slowly began to calm down ending in sniffles, stroking her hair. After some inner debate, he paused and said sincerely "Hermione I cannot promise that we will be happy, but I can promise that I will try my hardest to make you happy. As for your future, you can still finish at Hogwarts and even continue onto University if that's what you want I don't want to be in your way of your dreams"

She looked fully into his eyes for any sign she didn't know what she was looking for but regardless she found it. " I can really keep going to school?" she whispered in shock and relief.

"Yes," he chuckled "you're going to be my wife, not my prisoner" and held her tighter. she gave a small nervous laugh.

"What do you think of all this Sirius?" she asked more seriously, now feeling more insecure as ever. His eyes darkened and held a different determined gleam.

"I think I could not be happier with the Ministry's decision Hermione." She had a look of confusion as she raised her eyebrows slightly.  
Slowly Sirius leaned down and brushed his lips against her, startling her. His lips were warm and he smelled of the woods and mint. His chest rumbled as he chuckled. He pulled her up from where they sat holding her waist.

"Come on love we have much to decide on" she looked at him confused "like what?" she asked.

With a playful smirk "I need to get to know my fiancé and we need to buy a house that I can ravish you in when you're my wife." Her breath caught, she blushed while her heart thumped in her chest as he stared so deeply into her eyes.

 

TBC  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas or direction for the story! 

Review for more chapters! 

Happy Reading, hope you liked it!!!!

~Ash


End file.
